vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Swordsman (Jacques Duquesne)
Summary Jacques Duquesne was born into a wealthy family. From his father he inherited the very sword which he uses in combat. After receiving the sword, Jacques made a suit and went to war. After the war, Jacques became a circus performer. After a while, the swordsman saw two boys. It was young Hawkeye and his brother. He taught them everything they know. But then Jacques had to steal money to pay off his debts. Hawkeye saw everything and started a fight in which the Swordsman ran away. He became the most dangerous adventurer in all of Europe. In one of the battles against the Avengers, the Mandarin teleported Jacques to himself and improved the sword. For a long time he was considered a villain, but then became a hero and even an Avenger. He even sacrificed himself to save the Mantis. At the moment the swordsman is still dead Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely 9-A | At least High 6-A Name: Jacques Duquesne Origin: Marvel Comics, The Avengers (1963) #19 Gender: Male Age: Unknown, probably 30 at the time of death Classification: Human, the greatest master of the use of bladed weapons Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Afterimage Creation (faster then the human eye could follow), Durability Negation (Type: Matter Manipulation. The Scale: Atomic manipulations. Disintegrator button will reduce that control panel to atoms), Electricity Manipulation (this), Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Martial Arts, Fragrance Manipulation (this) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Destroyed a wall), likely Small Building level (Can significantly harm the likes of Captain America and Black Panther) | At least Multi-Continent level (Knocked Vision out four times) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Cuts Hawkeye's arrows. Faster than the human eye could follow, three residual images. After a shot, he grabbed a nearby man and put him under the bullet), likely Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (Scaling from the Captain America and Black Panther. Attacked so quickly, that the Black Panther was not able to react) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Lifted a pyramid block that weighed this much) Striking Strength: Small Building level Durability: Small Building level (Survived an explosion and the blows of an angry Captain America) Stamina: Superhuman (Could fight with a bullet wound in the back against superhumans) Range: Tens of meters (Can throw his sword like a boomerang. His blasts have a long range) Standard Equipment: *'Sword:' Jacques main weapon. I don't know why, but its incredibly strong. It is able to cut steel and stone without problems. In the hands of a master this is an incredibly dangerous weapon. *'Swordsman Suit:' Jacques made it at home. Nothing else is known about him. Intelligence: Gifted (The Handbooks state that the Swordsman is a brilliant tactician) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Physically | With sword blasts Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Sword Users Category:Villains Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Afterimage Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fragrance Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters